warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
TreeClan-The True Traitor
Prologue Two cats faded into a meadow of soft grass. A star filled sky floated above them. But rather than being happy, the two cats appeared worried. "Lou, where are we? This isn't MoonClan." The first cat whispered to the other. Lou merely nodded. Above, three stars wavered and fell to the ground; three cats walked towards them. "You are not of the four Clans. You are a loner and a different cat, one we have never seen the likes of." This cat named herself Bluestar. The others called themselves Tallstar and Crookedstar. Tallstar tried a more tactful approach. "You are in StarClan. Where are you from?" Lou looked to the other cat, and made a sort of signal. "I am Grassleap of TreeClan, and this is my friend Lou. We were killed by dogs, and we were not expecting to arrive here. I expected to be greeted by Oakstar, our former leader and be greeted into MoonClan, not StarClan. And now a question for you. Why are we here? Where are you from?" Tallstar looked at the cats, and smiling, he said "I am Tallstar, former leader of WindClan. Bluestar used to lead ThunderClan and Crookedstar led RiverClan. We watch over these Clans, and another, ShadowClan. We also see of SkyClan. "I do not know why you have arrived here. I gather MoonClan is your ancestors?" Lou answered this question. "They are. They watch over Loners, TreeClan, LeafClan SunClan and RainClan." Crookedstar had been sitting calmly throughout the conversation. He now spoke. "I do not know why you are here, but I promise you this - we will ''help you get home." Chapter 1 ~ Jaybriar The sun filtered through the broad trees covering camp, dappling the light over the clearing. Jaybriar stretched, letting the sun warm his tabby pelt. He sat up and washed himself a little. His mate, Willowdawn crossed the clearing, two mice hanging in her jaws. "Here's one for you dear," Willowdawn laid one of the mice down in front of her mate. He mumbled his thanks, still weary from having just woken up. "Guess what Applefern told me?" Jaybriar was instantly awake. "What? Are you ill? What's happened?" Jaybriar was really worried. ''Has she broken the Law? The cats of the forests were very strict about their Warrior's Law. They believed that if a cat broke a Law, they would be cursed by MoonClan. The most serious offences were the first few Laws: you would get exiled without a second thought. "No, you great furball!" Willowdawn purred, instantly easing Jaybriar's worry. "No, Applefern told me that I'm expecting our kits! Isn't that great!" Jaybriar licked her ears. "That's great news!" Jaybriar was pleased for his mate, and they ate their prey together. "Let's hope MoonClan bless our kits. May they never break the Law!" "Yes, let's hope all three of them behave. You know how Crookedwillow's kits were. They never sat still!" Willowdawn then got up and headed to the warrior's den. Jaybriar watched her go, and then decided to go hunting. I think I should like one of my kits to be called Dawnkit. Jaybriar was too busy thinking about his unborn kits; he didn't realise that night had fallen. He curled up under a tree, thinking I'll take this prey back for Willowdawn and my kits in the morning. That was the last thing he thought before sleep took over him. Chapter 2 ~ StarClan Five cats were sat around a pool in a field full of flowers. Two cat were sat together, watching the other three. "This is TreeClan, am I right?" Crookedstar made an image appear in the pool. "Yes," confirmed the tortoishell Lou. "I wanted to join had I not come to join MoonClan." Lou looked away her blind eye clouding up. "I sense kits coming. Three, like their parents. I sense they play a key part.... In sending you home.... Opening evry cat's eyes......" Bluestar spoke as if possessed. "We must send a cat a message. You are now MoonClan, yes?" Tallstar asked. "We are," Grassleap said. He thought a moment. "The Law says that you must obey MoonClan no matter what. But another Law is do never spread rumours. I think Jaybriar would most suit this task. I will send a message." Grassleap concentrated and mostly faded, a faint shadow remained. "But his kits are the ones I foresee!" Chapter 3 ~ Jaybriar Jaybriar was dreaming. The funny thing was he knew he was dreaming. He knew it was MoonClan. But then he sensed it was not. A cat faded into his dream. "Grassleap!" he exclaimed. "I've missed you." Grassleap put his head on Jaybriar's. He then stepped back and said "Jaybriar, I have an imporatant message for you. You must listen well and heed what I say. It is for the good of all. Lou an I, we did not reach MoonClan. No, instead, we arrived in StarClan. I see a question forming within you. Let me speak. StarClan watch over four other Clans - ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan.They are our MoonClan. "They are very similar to us, and have similar Laws. However, their Laws are called 'The Warrior Code' and the Codes are not as strict as our Laws. They live around a lake, a mass of water, and hold gatherings not whenever is necessary, but every moon. "Lou and I are trapped in StarClan. We wish to get back to MoonClan, but we fear that we may never if MoonClan do not know we are here. We - Lou, myself and three cats from StarClan - believe that MoonClan are holding more secrets than we thought. I think MoonClan know StarClan exist, but they would never admit this. You must spread this message through the Clans. At least TreeClan. You will have to be brave and you must keep your identity secret. Take care, old friend. I give blessings to your kits." With that, Grassleap began to fade. Jaybrair did not stop him. There are other Clans out there! Chapter 4 ~ Willowdawn ﻿ Close to giving birth, Willowdawn had moved into the nursery. Nearly a moon had passed since her mate had had The Dream. Whenever they talked about it, which was rarely, they always refered to it as The Dream. Rumours had started to spread: Jaybriar had told the elders first. The elders loved Jaybriar and would never give him away. They had also been sad when Grassleap died, so Willowdawn guessed they wanted him to get to MoonClan. Suddenly, Willowdawn had to sit down. She felt a sharp pain in her belly. Applefern headed over, seeing that she Willowdawn was in pain. "Is everything all right?" Applefern asked. Willowdawn told her about the sharp pain se was feelng. "Ahh, I see. Come to the nursery; we can't have you out in the clearing ike this." Both cats headed over to the nursery. Willowdawn laid down immediatly when they reached the nursery. "Are my kits coming?" she asked, struggling with the effort of talking. "Yes, yes they are," Applefern seemed miles away. "I'll be back in three seconds." Applefern was back next to instantly. Willowdawn did not really remember what happened, and it seemed that just after Applefern returned, her three kits were sitting next to her, their eyes closed. "They are lovely kits!" A voice sounded from ouside. Applefern nodded her head and left. "Jaybriar!" Chapter 5 ~ Jaybriar Jaybriar and Willowdawn were sat together in the nursery discussing names for the kits.One was a grey and brown tabby tom, one was a creamy brown she cat with white paws and a white chest and the other was a grey tabby she cat with cream paws. "I think we should name the grey and brown tabby after an animal. Maybe Rabbitkit?" Jaybriar suggested. "Not Rabbitkit, Squirrelkit! Look at his fluffy tail!" Willowdawn confirmed the name of the first kit. "We should call the one that looks like you Dawnkit." Jaybriar chose the second kit's name. "What for the final kit?" Willowdawn asked. "Something that sounds powerful, but still so it sounds feminine, I think." Willowdawn was very specific, and Jaybriar had to think hard. Wolfkit? No, that wouldn't be right. Windkit? That sounds bad. Aha! Jaybriar had thought of the perfect name. "We should call her Wildkit." "Yes, Wildkit." Willowdawn seemed pleased with the names their kits had been given. "MoonClan have blessed them. They shall be fine warriors." Chapter 6 ~ A Gathering (General view) ﻿ "A Gathering has been summoned by TreeClan." The leader of RainClan, Mossystar yowled out to the gathered cats. She indicated for Ashstar to speak. "Cats of my fellow Clans, traitor to the Law: Never spread rumours of untrue things. I finally have discovered the traitor - Jaybriar." The whole forest fell silent. Jaybriar stopped thinking. "Jaybriar, where are you? Come forth, I may be merciful enough to give you a trial." Jaybriar stood up. Every eye was on him, every whisper was directed at him. The walk to where the leaders stood on the Moonrock felt like forever. Jaybriar laid down by the rock, as was propery courtesy when adressing the leaders. The leader of LeafClan spoke next. "Jaybriar, you have committed a serious crime against MoonClan. You understand that you will have some time to speak and beg for mercy, and then you understand you could be exiled?" Branchstar looked at him questioningly. Jaybriar nodded. "But," Shinestar of SunClan mewed, her voice serious. "Do you agree to all claims set against you? Did you break the Law?" Jaybriar looked up, and in a small voice said Chapter 7 ~ Willowdawn Willowdawn's heart froze when her mate answered Shinestar's quetion. His word still rang in her head. "I did." "Jaybriar of TreeClan," Shinestar spoke to every cat, and to Jaybriar. "You have just admitted to have broken a law of our ancestors. You may now make a speech." Jaybriar stood, and turned so he could address the leaders and the Clan cats. He took a deep breath, and spoke. "I admit, I did break the third law in The Warrior's Laws. But I assure you, I have not gone crazy. For, yet another Law is Trust in MoonClan. It is stated that MoonClan's word is the highest authourity. I have been told by MoonClan of other Clans. I have been told to spread the word by no other than MoonClan themselves. So I followed the Law by breaking it. "There are four other Clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShdowClan. They are very similar to us, but they have no connections to loners, and have a less strict Warrior Code. They have ancestors, called StarClan. I hve been told to tell you all about these Clans and StarClan to help my dear friend Grassleap of TreeClan and the loner, Lou, return to MoonClan. They are trapped in StarClan. "Do as you wish now. My task is complete. But I will take my fate knowing that I follwed MoonClan until the end." The whole gathering fell silent. Willowdawn drew her kits in close and whispered to them. "I hope you listened well to what your father said. It is very important." Ashstar slowly got to his feet. "My fellow Clanmates, I have discussed with my fellow leaders, and we have now had a decision. We listened to what Jaybriar has said, and have chosen his fate," Ashstar then spoke directly to Jaybriar. "We have decided that you, Jaybriar, my son, have a fate of..." Epilogue ~ StarClan "This is not as we predicted!" Bluestar sat, watching the pool. "We must try a different tactic." Tallstar waved his tail, thinking. "One thing this has proved," Crookedstar said, "Is that the true traitor in all of this is MoonClan." Lou was pacing, her blind eye swirling. She knew that Grassleap would be unhappy at what was happening. Grassleap was not there though. Grassleap was giving a prophecy to a cat of LeafClan. They were attemoting to return to where they belonged. In MoonClan. ﻿ Category:Fanfiction Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions